Inferno Pikmin
(This is a custom character, it is not owned by Nintendo. Pikmin in general is however.) Description Inferno Pikmin is the most blazing Pikmin around. With his abilities of fire, he can destroy an entire forest. Inferno Pikmin not only can use fire to attack, but he can control it any way he likes. Inferno Pikmin is a Red Pikmin with black eyes and a leaf covered in fire that resembles a solar eclipse. Personality Characteristics Inferno is very brave in a more destructive way and never hesitates to break the rules to get what he wants. He is good most of the time but sometimes he's bad, probably because of his depressing childhood. Inferno also has a quick temper and when he's angry, he goes into a destructive mood. When he's in a good mood, he's very silly just like Hyper Pikmin and Electric Pikmin. Childhood Inferno had a similar childhood to Hyper . He was bullied and disrespected because he was unique looking. The only ones who cared for him was his parents and his older sister, which cared for him, and he cared back.. However, one day, everyone in his village was killed except him. Inferno went into a rage due to the lost of his parents. His rage was so powerful that his regular Red Pikmin abilities were changed into incredible powers of fire. After the horrible tragedy and the beginning of his new powers, he went out into the forest, eternally saddened to train. He did this because he wanted to get revenge on the one who killed his parents. Now, if Inferno reaches an extremely high amount of anger, he goes into one of his devastating Blaze forms. Inferno Pikmin Today Inferno today works as the third best member of the Pikmin Heroes, and enjoys hanging out with his friends. He's pretty happy. He also plays Leo Whitefang, and has lost most of his IQ. Quotes *''Die.'' *''I'm not going to lose!!'' *''Or is it?, Or is he?, Or will it?, (etc.)'' *''Nub.'' *''Kids, don't play with fire!'' *''You...killed...my family....PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, YOU JACKASS!!'' *''Hyper, you're such a French Fry. Maybe if you eat more, you'll be a muscular burger like me!'' (Hyper's reply: Vice versa, buddy!) *I'm made of fire, yet I'm cold. Figure that one out. List of abilities *Amazing power over fire *Extra strength from rage Forms Red Fire After something ticking him off quite greatly, Inferno Pikmin can go into his Red Fire Form which doubles his power and the heat of his flames Yellow Fire After becoming really, really angry, Inferno Pikmin can go into his Yellow Fire Form which triples his power and triples the heat of his flames. Blue Fire After being devoured by an intense, insane rage, Inferno Pikmin can go into his Blue Fire Form which increases his power by 4 times and increases the heat of flames by 4 times. Sigma Gargon Form A demon form. When Inferno Pikmin becomes so angry that he feels like his heart is going to explode from a fiery rage, he automatically goes into his Sigma Gargon Form. Inferno Pikmin's Sigma Gargon Form grants him immortality to anything but other demons, super strength, super durability, super speed, flight, sharp claws and teeth and the power over flames almost as hot as the sun. Other Author The creator of Inferno Pikmin goes by the same name as his character. Other *''Inferno Pikmin is the second best friend of Hyper Pikmin.'' Category:Custom Pikmin Characters